Metade De Min, A Metade De Ti
by MissMandS
Summary: Jeri is a mortal after her goddess ceremony was botched with a seizure. Since then her only real interaction with the outside world has been through hospital visits. She lets her family do their godly business and minds her own. Then Odin returns and she is told that she and the Johnson men are destined for one another and there is no way around destiny. Poly relationship.


Jeri does not notice as the meteor shower lighting up the sky as it begins to fall. She wanders from the shower on shaky legs, wringing out her soaked hair. Not bothering with pajamas she flops down on the bed and with a yank of the covers and a burrow of her nose against the pillow passes out. Downstairs her grandmother watches as Jeri's brother Gage sits with his legs crossed and fingers poised as he mediates. In front of her, her hands move through a deck of cards automatically, laying out the same time and time again. But still she continues picking them up, shuffling and laying them back down.

Jeri wakes up mid earthquake, letting out a startled shout as she grabs hold of the edges and tries to keep herself from falling off. The soaked pillow beneath her head is forgotten as she clutches at the sheets and calls out in alarm. Downstairs her brother and grandmother meet each other's eyes, staring down at the third card which now lies face up on the floor. Finally Gage stands up and moves towards Jeri's room, muttering something about checking up on her as the shaking finally stops.

By the time he gets upstairs, Jeri is standing on slightly unsure legs as she yanks a baggy shirt over her head. Gage opens the door and finds her staring out the window at the still falling sky, her lips a thin line as she looks over her shoulder at him.

"How long has this been happening?"

"It's been going on for a while, you've just been…" He hesitates on the end. First it had been that she was too tired, sleeping anywhere and everywhere she could find at all hours of the day. Then it had become for the moments that she was not sleeping her body was seizing. While Gage watched over her to make sure she did not hurt herself her grandmother prepared the tea, the medications and the bed for the aftercare. Gage finally shrugs and gives her an almost smile.

"You've been too busy getting ready for gram's special friend to come and visit us. You're too young to remember Olaf aren't you?" If Jeri's being honest her memories of anyone named Olaf are far and few between, associated with the smell of pot and the beach. But again, they are far and few between.

"I remember a man who smelled like pot and the beach, like the water and sand. And each time he left gram would be cussing about the fact he brought sand into the house and throw rocks at his car."

"Yeah, that's Olaf. Anyways after his visit or during, I don't care either way I need to run an errand which requires your assistance. So get some rest Jeri and tomorrow we will see Olaf and run our errands." Gage presses a kiss to the crown of her head and leaves her alone at the window. Jeri lingers there until her head gives a dull throb and then finally, finally she turns and crawls back into the bed, lying down on the now wet pillow.

* * *

The first thing that Jeri smells in the morning, creeping in through the air vents and beneath the crack of her door is pot and underneath that the smell of the beach. She can smell water, sand and an overwhelming scent of suntan lotion. Sitting up she grabs her tangled hair, knotted from being unbrushed and slept on and tugs it back into a bun. Pulling some shorts on she wanders downstairs towards the sounds of voices.

"I'm surprised that you were actually on time for once Olaf. Were you caught up on another wave or another girl this time?" She can hear a throaty chuckle and then the clinking of a spoon being tapped against a teacup.

"I promised her that I would catch her next time I was through. And besides this is such a special occasion. My one grandson turns twenty one and I get to see you Bianca. How have your grandchildren been?" Her grandmother's footsteps slow down and then her voice lowers.

"I've been seeing signs Olaf, signs that there will not be a Frigg. Well there will be obviously but it will not matter because Jeri will be thing that connects the boys together. They will share a soul bond and she will bring the gods together again. I'm not exactly happy about it honestly. Not happy about there not being a proper name for it in English and the fact that Jeri is the one." Gage chooses this moment to come up behind her, slipping an arm around her shoulders. He's chewing an apple, loudly—smacking his lips together like a cow's. Jeri feels a flush of embarrassment as Gage pauses in his chewing to look at her, eyebrows raised as he leads her into the kitchen.

If her grandmother and the man sitting at the table knew she was eavesdropping then they don't say anything. The man sitting across from actually lifts his head up and smiles at her, waving at her and Gage. His face is still unfamiliar to her, the smile strange but the scent is almost overpowering with its familiarity.

"You probably don't remember me, been a long time. Jeri, you look just like your grandmother. Red blonde hair, freckles only your eyes are different. And you aren't smoking a joint. Gage you got pierced…Your nose. And dreadlocks, suits you man. Tell me Jeri, what goddess did you become?" And just like that it feels like someone has dropped a thick wool blanket over the kitchen. Their grandmother clears her throat and Gage takes yet another bite of the apple, smacking his lips loudly again.

"My ceremony did not go as planned. I kind of had a seizure in the middle of it all, botched it accidentally." She doesn't miss the look that both her grandmother and the man exchange. It last only for a couple of seconds before the man is turning back to her, smile back in place.

"Well I'm Olaf, nice to meet you again."

"Nice to see you Olaf again but we have to get going, errands to be run and such. We'll be seeing you around gram, Olaf."

"Oh, wait before you Gage. I was wondering…What god did you become?"

"I am Lóðurr." And without waiting for a response Gage slips an arm around Jeri's shoulder, slipping away.

* * *

He offers her no information about their errand as she gets ready. Gage merely pushes her into the bathroom with an order to dress how she wishes then closes the door. As she runs a brush through her hair, as she brushes her teeth, changes her clothes and washes her face she asks him through the door where exactly it is they're going. But still she gets no answer until finally she steps out.

Gone is Gage with his dreadlocks and pierced nose, his flat chest and lean, muscled body. In his place is a long legged, dark haired woman wearing a body hugging dress. At the sight of Jeri her lips curve into a smile, one hand lifting to crook a finger in a 'come closer' motion and the other one moving towards her hair.

"What are we doing that requires you to shape shift into a woman?" Jeri asks and Gage actually huffs at her, dropping his hands to his side.

"No compliments? Come on, I worked hard on this dress. I am Lóðurr, I was assigned a role in creating humans therefor…I can shape shift into forms who I have seen or created in past lives. This one happens to be one of your doctors, names Michele Brock. Anyways we need to get going."

"Your dress is very nice. And where exactly are we going?" Still Gage does not respond. He only motions for her to follow after him towards the front door. And she does, gritting her teeth with each clack his heels make against the floor.

Gage (despite his numerous curses about heels) comes to a smooth stop outside of JPR and pulls the vanity down. He flips it up and with a quick check of his hair and makeup looks over at Jeri smiles.

"I am really not comfortable going in here with you not knowing what we're going to be doing." Jeri mutters.

"Just trust in me Jeri and go along with this. Remember when we step through those doors my name is Michele Brock, occupation doctor." And when he speaks his voice is softer, the rough edges gone. Jeri lingers in the car for a moment after Gage steps out, trying to get it all over her head: the body, the voice and the name. Then with a sigh she steps out and follows after Gage, into the building, muttering 'Michele Brock, doctor' beneath her breath.

The first thing she hears is two people arguing, a man and a woman. The woman sounds clearly exasperated and the man bored.

"Are you even listening to me Anders?" The woman demands as Gage and Jeri round the corner. She is glaring at a blonde haired man who is obviously not listening, looking over some papers in his hands with a small smirk. The papers though are tossed aside when he glances up at Gage.

"Dawn have you even greeted these ladies? Welcome ladies; please excuse my assistant and me. We were just having a slight disagreement over some things." Dawn glares at him, huffing but offers Gage and Jeri a tight lipped smile.

"Can I help you, ladies?" She asks. Without missing a beat Gage turns towards the blonde man and gives him a prize winning smile.

"I was actually looking for you. I have some services I would like to…Offer." The man's eyes light up, a slow smile spreading across his face as he holds a hand out to her. Gage takes it and without as much as a look back at Jeri goes with him; leaving her with Dawn.

"I will never understand why I keep staying here with that idiot. I try and leave, he makes me come back. I hide in the bushes because the police catch us trespassing and he still convinces me to stay." Dawn mutters beneath her breath then gives Jeri an apologetic smile. "Sorry my boss Anders just makes me so angry sometimes. He's a slacker, the slacker of all slackers and mistreats me I cannot stand the man. Yet somehow I manage to stay around. Can I offer you anything?"

"No thank you. If your boss treats you so poorly then why do you stay around?" Dawn shrugs and gives her an almost smile.

"I have no idea. Each time I try and leave he just say something that convinces me to stay or I cannot leave." Dawn mutters irritably as Anders and Gage return. Anders has his arm around Gage's waist who looks none too happy about it, his smile tight and his grip on Anders' arm tight.

"I look forward to seeing you at the party tonight. And tell me will you be bringing this lovely lady with you? You should bring her with you, find a way. And both of you come and find me right away when you arrive." The second part of his sentence sounds mumbled, the words slurred together and Jeri blinks at him as Gage finally wriggles from his grip.

"I apologize but I was unable to hear what you said. Perhaps next time you should not mumble your words," Gage leans towards Anders ear and purrs the last word. "Bragi." His eyes widen but he says nothing as Gage steps back, smile in place. "Surely you've heard about Norse mythology? Something about you reminds me of him." Gage shrugs and grins at Jeri, sliding his arm around her shoulder.

"What party are we going to?" Jeri demands as they step back outside

"Twenty first birthday. Lots of alcohol, drunken people falling face down in their own vomit. I wouldn't expect party hats, piñatas. And also I will be in this form dressed up as an angel, you've been warned. Enjoy the party Jeri."

* * *

She tries to object. Throughout the day she objects. To her grandmother she objects and to her brother. Her grandmother only shrugs though and says it will be fun, an enjoyable thing for her to go to. Jeri almost says that she means it will be a normal thing for her but allows her grandmother to run the brush through her hair and gnaws on the inside of her cheek as she watches Gage dress himself in the angel costume. It leaves little to the imagination, fluffy feathers made from cheap material complete with a set of bow and arrows which Gage practices with.

"How do you feel about the whole Gage shape shifting as a woman who has been one of my doctors?" Jeri asks.

"When your grandson begins his ceremony as your grandson Gage and then stands up as an eighty year old man who you happened to see that day. And then changes forms almost every day for a month after he becomes a god you become used to some of the stranger things of being a god." Jeri considers saying that this is insanity but then her hair is given a tug by Gage who grins at her.

"Hairs all done, we can go."

"You really have got to stop switching back and forth between the voices." Jeri mutters but stands up and follows after him.

The party it turns out is at a house which is already crowded with drunken people who mill about everywhere, covering the front lawn, hanging around the house. She can see them _inside_ the house, seeming to cover each and every surface and all of them with a drink in their hands. Jeri's fingers dig into the seat as she looks towards Gage who only smiles at her, offering a small shrug.

"Don't be scared. It's only a party and I've got my phone on me if you want to leave. Your meds are in your purse. If you feel anything then just call me." Gage says and with a squeeze to her knee gets out of the car. Jeri is slower to follow, watching as Gage disappears into the crowd of people. She lingers by the car and chews on the inside of her cheek, clutching her purse and stepping back as others stumble past her shrieking with laughter. She's half considering getting back into the car when a woman comes up to her. She's carrying a plateful of food, looking annoyed at the overwhelming amount of people around.

"This is a refreshing sight, someone not drinking a beer. Would you like one? Although we have soda, water…I can get you juice." She's older than the others, dirty blonde hair clipped away from her face which is lined with exhaustion.

"I think I'll just follow you. Water is fine." The woman opens her mouth then closes it, nodding. The two walk together across the yard, dodging people who nearly crash into them as they make their way into the kitchen. The woman is quick to grab a bottle of water which Jeri clutches to her chest, sighing at the chill seeping into her hands.

"I don't think I've met you before. Are you one of Axl's friends?" The name has no familiarity to her and again there is a flush of embarrassment as she shakes her head.

"I imagine it can't be easy to remember any names or faces what with all the people that came. I'm Valerie but you can call me Val, everyone does. What is your name?" Jeri doesn't answer, feeling a slight throb in her head as she looks over Val's shoulder. Out the kitchen window she can see Gage standing with a young dark haired man, all smiles as the two exchanges a kiss.

"Sorry…I'm Jeri, Jeri Krailston." She leans more against the counter as Val smiles at her. Her head is tingling more now, moving towards a headache. And then her arm gives a small flail, making her head jerk towards it. Jeri feels herself paling but still looks at Val with a smile who stares at her almost warily.

"Would you like for me to get you something to eat? We've got hot dogs, burgers." She is becoming too panicky to eat. Jeri reaches blindly for a chair to sit down in. The kitchen seems to be getting smaller with her clammy palms and her arm which will not cease its flailing.

"Hey are you okay?" Val asks as Jeri takes a step towards a chair. It's a failure though as her legs give a flail and she finds herself on her hands and knees. Val comes around the counter now, her eyes wide as she stares at Jeri. "Have you had any alcohol to drink? Have you taken any drugs?" Her voice takes on a nervous, maternal edge to it as she lifts Jeri's chin, forcing her to look at her. She tries to respond, to open her mouth and tell her only her mouth is no longer attached to her body. The floor begins to fall from beneath her, her limbs jerk as they become detached from her body.

As Gage lets go of his second bow and arrow Jeri's body collapses onto the ground and begins to seize. The last thing she hears is Val screaming for someone to call an ambulance and then a phone crashing onto the floor as she picks one up and dials herself. And then Gage is dropping his bow and arrows, sprinting away from the now bleeding body of Axl Johnson, beads clicking in his braids and cheap costume forgotten as he shifts back.

* * *

I am redoing this story for a number of reasons. The main ones being that I was not a fan of my original and I mean I hated it, dreaded working on it. And if I don't enjoy working on a story then what is the point of writing it? But people liked it and I did not want to leave them with unfinished shit I hated.

Same plot, same character names. I added a lot and I mean a lot more details because I felt that was something my original was lacking. And this will be slow building romance because poly relationships are not just a jump in, start dating and everything is fine and dandy like sugar candy.


End file.
